1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an over-voltage protection circuit and a driving circuit of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they are widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and others. An LCD device usually needs a power board circuit providing power thereto.
The power board circuit is usually connected to an external main power supply, and receives power output from the external main power supply. Therefore, when the external main power supply is unstable or the power board circuit is disturbed by circuit variation or other interference, the power board circuit is liable to output a voltage exceeding an acceptable voltage range of the LCD device, and the LCD device is at the risk of severe damage. Other elements connected to the power board circuit may also be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an over-voltage protection circuit and an LCD driving circuit which can overcome the described limitations.